Opposites Attract
by ArtSporks
Summary: A war between Cocoon and Gran Pulse broke out. Several years later Lightning and Fang bump into each other at Serah and Vanilles graduation meeting. Lightning was working at Lebreaus gentlemens club as a bartender. She runs into Fang once again. Fang works there as one of the dancers. Will they hate each other due to war or grow to love each other? They are opposites yet the same.


**Hey guise, So this is just the background. It's not the actual story. This background is a little long, yes we are aware. The background is about their past till now. We're working on the actual story part just. The actual story will pick up off where both of their backgrounds leave off. We're new at this, my partner and I. So please leave reviews we'd appreciate it a lot 3 Thanks**

* * *

**Fang's ****Back story**

The year is 7503 it's New Years Day, as the balls drop a woman was celebrating with her husband as her face turned from a smile to shock. She was nine

months pregnant and her baby wasn't due for another week. They ran to their car and sped off to a hospital. After being in labor for nine hours Fang Oerba

Yun was born at 9:08 am. The beautiful baby girl was welcomed by her parent's smiles. She had the most beautiful emerald eyes, just like her mother. They

never had much but she was loved very much. Fang's parents never took Fang to visit any family because both of her parents were exiled from their families for

their love. A couple months after Fang turned five, they were driving home from a family dinner out when a large oncoming truck hit their car. Both of her

parents were killed instantly. Fang was hospitalized for a week before being taken straight to an Orphanage. She was never taught anything while she was

there. On her tenth birthday she quietly made a wish to herself at dinner.A couple weeks later, her wish came true when a young girl named Vanille came to

live at the Orphanage. Instantly the girl's innocence intrigues Fang and they quickly become close friends. They are always together and they tell each other

everything. Fang feels like Vanille is the sibling she never had, and they refer to each other as sisters. When Fang turns 13 she is moved to a different area of

the Orphanage where the older kids are kept. She and Vanille still find ways to see each other. Every night they meet up in a closet at 11 pm after headcount,

stay there, and talk until sunrise. At sunrise they run back and make sure they are in their beds for the wake up call. After two years of not getting caught, the

girls get a little careless and get caught. For their punishment they get clean up crew for two months. During that time Fang thinks up a way for them to leave

the Orphanage. The last day of their punishment while they are cleaning, Fang gives Vanille a note with all the details on it. That night they pack a small bag of

their belongings and put it under their gowns. Then, when the guards got sleepy they snuck off to meet in the bathroom. Both change into their street clothes.

Fang has Vanille wait while she goes to the Headmistress' office and finds the money hidden behind a picture of the old woman. Fang stuffs as much as she

can into the bag she had. On her way back to the bathroom she gets grabbed by a security officer. Wasting no time she knocks him out and runs to Vanille.

They rush downstairs and run outside, Fang is grasping Vanille's hand. She looks around and sees a station that takes people to Cocoon. They travel there to

get away. Fang later on got a tattoo on her upper left arm. It was to represent her tribe. As a young woman Fang has grown beautifully. From her long and

layered brown hair with reddish highlighted tips to her naturally tanned skin that comes from her father. About a half a year later a war between Cocoon and

Gran Pulse begins. For two long years Cocoon destroys large portions of Gran Pulse. Finally Gran Pulse surrenders due to Cocoon's higher technological

advances. Vanille is about the age to be starting high school and Fang wants her to go so she can get an education. She signs up Vanille to start that year in

September. Three years pass by quickly and Vanille is now a senior. Fang and Vanille go to a graduating class meeting at the beginning of the school year. She

bumps into a woman who appears to be a year younger than herself, slightly shorter, who has pink hair. The woman turns around and they lock eyes. Fang

notices all her features for the first time. She soaks them in, from her stunning crystal blue eyes to her beautiful pale skin. They blush, exchange apologies, and

part ways. Later on that night Fang and Vanille get in line to pre-order her graduation things. She notices she is behind the pink-haired woman. By the time

they are second in line Fang is listening to the woman talk to the man taking orders. Her attention is instantly taken when she hears the woman mention being

from Cocoon, the place that damaged her home planet. Fang's feelings change from those of interest to those of dislike. She has had bad feelings for people

from Cocoon ever since the war occurred. A few days later a girl named Serah goes to Fang's apartment to visit Vanille. The young girl reminds Fang of the

pink-haired woman. Throughout the school year Fang notices that Vanille is always with Serah. With graduation quickly approaching Fang plans a party for the

girls the day after the official graduation day. The day of the party Serah shows up with her older sister who takes care of her. Fang's suspicions of Serah being

related to the pink-haired woman are confirmed when she walks through the door. Fang formally introduces herself and finally gets the woman's name,

Lightning. Later that night after the two have had a few too many drinks each, they find themselves making out in the bathroom. Fang gets a little handsy, it's

been so long since she has felt lust like she did at that moment. Lightning grabs her arm and says they should stop, and then walks out. Leaving Fang alone in

the bathroom, she takes Serah, and leaves. Over the course of the next year Vanille and Serah stay friends and keep in touch. Neither of the girls know what

happened that night. Fang had been bouncing from job to job for a while now and was about to lose the apartment. Even with Vanille working it wasn't

enough to cover their expenses. As Fang was taking a walk one day through the city they lived in, she noticed a 'help-wanted' sign. It was for a gentlemens

club, Fang thought long and hard before walking in. She got the job that day and they asked her to start the next day. Fang leaves the following afternoon to

start her new job as a dancer. They welcome her and hurry her to the back. Luckily a dancer named Joanna who helps her get some outfits, teaches her the

routines, and shows her the schedules. That night when they open, Fang starts up on the stage. She is slowly dancing around the pole in an exotic looking

blue sequin outfit. At the bottom of the stage there are collection boxes where men put the money for her. The men fawning over her practically empty their

wallets into the boxes. She is highly requested for private dances, but decides not to do any yet while she is new. Later that night when the club only has a

few men around still, Fang sits at the bar to count her money. She orders a drink and starts counting her money. Just on her first night she made over two-

hundred dollars from the collection boxes. Feeling as if someone was staring at her, she looks up to see Lightning practically burning holes through her from

behind the bar. Surprised, Fang stuffs the money in her purse and leaves. Walking fast she heads for home when she hears the club's door open and footsteps

running toward her. She turns around to Lightning trying to catch her breathe as she jogs over. Looks like Lightning is finding ways into Fang's life.

**Lightning's ****Back story**

It was December 15th, 7504. A beautiful baby girl was born into a world full of beauty. She opened her gorgeous crystal blue eyes. Her mother was cradling

her, smiling gently down at her baby. Her father was beside her standing, hovering over their newborn infant. The young couple named their child Claire

Farron. Claire looked just like her mother. Crystal blue eyes, with Cherry Blossom pink hair. Claire's father whom is in the military taught his daughter many

fighting skills to protect herself. Three years later, her mother was pregnant. Claire was thrilled to be a older sister. On September 17th, 7507, Serah Farron

was born. Serah looked like a mini version of Claire and their mother. Claire promised herself that should be the best sister ever and protect her from any harm.

11 years later a war between Gran Pulse and Cocoon broke out. Claire was 13 and Serah was 10. She had just started middle school, while Serah was still in

Elementary school. Claire's father, Dom Farron, was Captain of his team. He fought in the war. The war went on for Two years. Cocoon destroys a huge portion

of Gran Pulse. Gran Pulse finally surrendered giving up their crystals to Cocoon to use for weapons and power supply for their hovers. Dom died toward the end

of the war alongside his troops. At the age of 15, Claire was left to take care of her mother and sister, Serah. Her mother had many breakdowns after their

father died in the war. Claire had to stay strong for both her mother and sister. Her mother was severly sick from lack of nutrition. Claires mother refused to

eat, or do anything. Claire's mother was dying slowly. Around Claire's 16th birthday her mother committed suicide, leaving just Claire and Serah on their own.

She made a new promise, that promise was to protect and take care of her sister at all cost. Claire changed her name to Lightning, leaving her past behind. It

was her way of emotionally dealing with the trauma. Lightning became emotionally unavailable to people. She was a Sophomore in High School at this time. Her

sister Serah was in 8th grade in middle school. Lightning had to get a job so she could take care of Serah. Some of the things she did she wasn't so proud of.

She did all kinds of things to earn money. She ran paper routes, cleaned old seniors houses, mowed lawns, doing students homework at school, and even

doing favors for guys at school. One day on the beach of Bodhum, she ran into a women named Lebreau. She told her about her diner, and how she needed a

waitress. Lightning was thrilled. She had never done a job like this but a job is a job. That week, she started work on Friday. Her uniform was a maid costume.

The uniform was red and tan. It had an apron over it. The apron was white with frills around the sides. It buttoned up to her collar. Attached to the collar was a

bow with a bell. The dress was frilly at the end. Lightning wasn't excited about this. She hated the uniform, but Lebreau insisted saying it would earn her more

money and bring more business to the Diner. Lightning worked non stop. In her spare time she would go to the gym and spar. She finally got to the point

where no one was a challenge to spar with. She worked for Lebreau for 3 years. Lebreau decided to turn the Diner into a Gentlemens club. Lightning had

graduated high school by this time. After 3 years she finally signed up for college. She got accepted into Eden University. She was the top fighter in her school.

Her sister Serah was now a senior. She was graduating. Lightning and Serah had to go to a Graduation meeting. Lightning accidentally bumps into a women a

head taller than she. Lightning turns around and they lock eyes. Lightning takes a good look at the woman's features. She has emerald eyes, brown hair with

red tips. She has exotic skin. It was tan, you could easily tell shes not from Cocoon. She silently scoffed to herself hating the Pulsian women immediately.

Lightning and Serah were next in line, snapping Lightning back into reality. She turns around and starts talking to the old man about Serah's graduation gown.

She was ordering Serah's graduation things. She told the man she was from Cocoon because they had to inform them of what planet they were from. After she

ordered Serah's things for graduation, she turned around seeing Serah exchanging numbers with this girl about her age. The young girl had red hair, fair skin,

and green eyes. She looked like she was Gran Pulse. But she has fair skin so it was a little odd. Lightning shook it off and told Serah it was time to go home.

The two young girls said goodbye. Lightning and Serah headed back home. A few days later Serah goes over to a friends house. Turns out it was that red

headed girl from the graduation meeting. Her name was Vanille Oerba Dia. A couple months pass by and Lightning notices Serah and Vanille spend a lot of time

together. Lightning assumed the young girl was Serah's new best friend. Graduation was coming up quickly. Serah tells Lightning that Vanille invited her for a

Graduation party. A couple days later it was the day of the party. Lightning decided to go with her sister because she didn't want her to go to a party with

people she didn't know. Later they arrived at the house where the party was being held. When the door opened Lightning noticed who opened it. She

stoodthere stunned. It was the pulsian woman, that she bumped into at the graduation meeting. The pulsian woman introduced herself, her name was Oerba

Yun Fang. She had the same last name as Serah's friend Vanille. Lightning immediately assumed they were related in some way. Lightning formally introduced

herself to Fang. Later that night they were drinking, having one too many, Lightning and Fang land the bathroom making out. Lightning noticed Fang getting a

little handsy. Lightning has never actually been with anyone. Yes she do favors for guys in school so she could raise money to take care of Serah, but nothing

like this. Lightning didn't know what was going on through her head. She has a little too much alcohol. She grabbed Fangs arm and told her they should stop,

then got up and left Fang alone in the bathroom. Lightning grabs Serah and told her its time to go. A year went by and Serah and Vanille still keep in touch.

Neither knowing what happened that night of the graduation party. Lightning worked non stop that past year trying to make money to keep Serah and herself

up. She herself, also had college ontop all of this. Lightning was a bartender at Lebreau's Gentlemens club ever since she turned it into one. One night

Lightning was getting some men some drinks. One ordered a Russian Roulette. Looking up, she noticed how busy the club was getting. After she fixed his

drink, she looked up toward the stage. She saw some woman dancing on a pole wearing an exotic looking blue sequin outfit. The woman spun around and

Lighting saw her face, it was Fang. Lightning was utterly shocked. When did the Pulsian start working at Lebreau's Gentlemens club? Lightning was enchanted

by her performance that she forgot all about her customers at the bar. She stood there holding a glass watching Fang perform. Lightning didn't even notice the

men drooling over Fang. Not much later her performance ended. She noticed many men going up to Fang talking to her about something and Fang shook her

head no. Lightning scrunched her nose, they probably asked for a private dance. Later the bar was starting to close. Lightning was cleaning the bar still

keeping an eye on the Pulsian dancer. Soon enough Fang strides over, sits down and orders a drink, counting her money. Lightning just stood there looking at

her. Apparently the Pulsian didn't notice that it was her. In Fact she didn't even look up. Fang looked up at her. Lightning was caught off guard when Fang

looked back at her. She watched Fang stuff her money in her purse and walk out. Lightning wants to talk to Fang. She runs out the door after her. Fang turns

around while Lightning is catching her breath running toward Fang. Looks like Fang will be in Lightnings life after all.


End file.
